Feelings of Love, Lost, and Lust
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: When a young man has his heart crushed on Christmas, he ends up being sucked into the world of Avatar. Will he be able to pick up the pieces of his broken heart when he meets someone special, and can he deal with his hidden powers? TyLeeXO.C and AzulaXO.C
1. A Crushed Christmas

Disclamer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything of it. I do own the charcter Norman because he's my orginal character. Enjoy the Story!

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have been on! I have been working hard since I just started High School and I have also been busy trying to write a novel. Anyways, This is just one of the stories I wrote for fanfiction, in the grand show of Avatar! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy! (Popcorn and drink sold seperatly.)**

**Feelings of Love, Lost, and Lust**

**By: ZombieZapper101**

**Rated: M (For a Reason, you'll find out)**

**Chapter 1: A Crushed Christmas**

Norman walked down the street, his tears falling silently onto the cold ground. "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she do this to me?", he asked himself softly, as the fresh tears started to form and fall down his cheeks.

_(Flashback): (Pathway to Norman's Girlfriend's House)_

_Norman was walking down the street on the slight chilly December day, clutching a small box, wrapped in pink giftwrap and with a small red bow on the top of it. It was Christmas and Norman was leaving home for only an hour so he could give his girlfriend a present that he had bought her after all the time he spent earning the money for it._

_"I wonder if Jenny is having a Merry Christmas? Well, I'll find out when I get there." He thought to himself happily as he clutched the present close to his side and started humming "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas"._

_(Norman's Girlfriend's House)_

_Only 10 minutes later, he arrived at Jenny's house. It was a nice place, two stories with a white color that blended together well with the snow, giving it the apperence of a large snow fort. Norman approched the white picket fence and opened it before walking inside and closing it behind him. He had a warm smile as he walked onto the porch and tapped merrily on the door._

**Tap-taptaptaptap-taptap**

_With the no answer, he tapped again, just abit louder._

Tap-taptaptaptap-taptap

_Then he heard a moan, and it sounded like Jenny, and from the sound of it, she was enjoying something and she was enjoying alot! "Hmm...I wonder what that was?" he thought to himself curiously before he looked under the "Merry Christmas!" mat and grabbed the spare key. He had alot of trust with Jenny and her parents, and that included being able to access the house, since he and Jenny had a loving relationship and he always took care of the house whenever she and her parents had to go out of town or anything, and with that, her parents loved Norman to pieces._

_Inserting the key into the lock, Norman entered the house and it was so far, eerily quiet and hot...very hot. "Where's Jenny?", He whispered to himself, while removing his jacket. Placing his jacket on the coat rack, he made his way up the stairs, where he heard another moan and this one sounded very lusty-like. "What the hell was that? Sounded like Jenny...", he made his way to her bedroom door. Listening closely, he heard rapid breaths and heard Jenny say, "Harder!! Oh, yes! Oh please, Pound me Santa!"_

_That setting Norman off, he opened the door quick and discovered the scene that broke his heart. His girlfriend was with his cousin, Michael and they were having some "Christmas Fun". "Oh my god! Jenny?! Michael?!" he simply gasped, still trying to take in the fact that his cousin was sleeping with his girlfriend. "Norman!" Jenny shrieked and Michael simply gasped and dropped his jaw. "Oh shit", he mumbled. "What are you doing here, Norman?", Jenny asked him, as she pulled herself off of Michael._

_"I Came over to give a present to you for Christmas, but I can see that you got your present as you are FUCKING my cousin!!!" Norman yelled out, surprised by his own lanuage. "Norman, its not what it looks like!" Jenny told him as she tried to embrace him. "Leave Me Alone! Jenny we are over! I don't ever want you to talk to me ever again, and Micahel, same for you!"' and with that, Norman ran down the stairs, grabbed his coat, and darted out the door for home._

_(End Flashback) (Norman's House):_

Norman arrived home from his long, sulking walk. He walked in with a smile and made his way to his room, where he locked his door and sobbed quietly for over an hour.

When his tears had dried, he turned on his tv and Tivo and started to watch an Avatar: The Last Airbender Christmas Special. "At least this will cheer me up", he spoke softly. Then, his power went out. "Damn, what's going on?" he mumbled as he got up and began to exit his room, then the bright light flashed...

**A/N: So how was that? I don't usually use the "F" word, but I hope you guys like this. Anywas more will be up soon!**


	2. Into The World Of Avatar!

Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything of it. I do own the orginal charcters, Norman, Jenny, and Michael.

**Author's Note: Here it is, the second chapter of "Feelings of Love, Lost, and Lust"! So sit back, relax and enjoy! (I told you, popcorn and drink sold seperatly.)**

**Chapter 2: Into The World of Avatar!**

_(Norman's Room) (Christmas Day):_

The light started to grow brighter and brighter, and Norman's vision was starting to go dim due to the light's intensity. He started to feel a mysterious force starting to pull on him and he felt it trying to pull him towards the t.v where the light was radiating from!

He pulled and bumped into all sorts of items as he tried to keep himself from getting sucked in. His pillow fell off his bed, followed by his blanket. he tried holding onto his bookshelf as the force pulling on him started to get stronger. He saw his camcorder, his phone, his brand-new hiking backpack, brand-new clothes, his asthma inhaler, a flashlight, a few books, his binder, some pens & pencils, various other items that he couldn't notice due to the light and his will to hold on, and his tiger necklace go flying behind him and into his t.v.

His fingers were slipping and his grip couldn't hold onto his bookshelf any longer and before it fell onto him, his grip broke and he flew into the white light which ended abruptly after he was pulled in.

_(Mysterious Light):_

The light which he was pulled into was bright and Norman couldn't see a thing. He found himself screaming out "AHHHHHHH!!!!" as he continued flying through the light and very faintly, he could see an opening in the light. "What is that?", he asked himself. The light then vanished and Norman was in a wooded area and he could see the trees he was about to crash into.

"OH SHIT!!!", He yelled out as he crashed into the first set of branches and into the next. He grunted and oofed from the strikes and blows that hit him as he continued breaking through the woods. Then, he struck the ground and his vision went black.

**A/N: Ok, I apologize for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be even longer! Promise! So please, read and review!**


	3. Confusions, Love, and New Friendships1

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything of it. I do own the charcters Norman, Jenny, and Michael though.**

**Author's Note: Ok, here's chapter three of "Feelings of Love, Lost, and Lust"! Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy! (Damn it! Popcorn and drink sold seperatly!!!)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I do own the original charcters Norman, Michael, and Jenny. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the umm....story?**

**Chapter 3: Confusions, Love At First Sight, and New Friendships Gained (Pt.1)**

Aang, Katara, Suki, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee and the others were just enjoying the peaceful winter day in December, when Toph felt a crash. "Did you here that?" she asked quickly, as she jumped to her feet. "No, what was it?", asked Sokka as he drew out his sword. "It felt like a crash in the woods not far from here" she told everyone as she started walking towards the woods that were only a half mile away.

"Hey everyone, stay here. Toph, Katara, and I will go and check this out.", Aang said as he grabbed his staff and his pack. Toph led the way, followed by Aang and then Katara as they made their way towards the woods. "HEY! IF YOU FIND ANY FOOD, WILL YOU BRING IT BACK?", Sokka yelled out to the group as he grabbed his growling pain. "SURE THING!", Aang yelled back to him with a smile on his face. "Good ole' Sokka", Aang mumbled to himself happily as he, Toph, and Katara traveled towards the woods with Toph leading every step of the way.

_(Middle Of Snowy Woods):_

Norman regained his conciousness and tried to get up. Surprisenly, he was able to, what with all of the trees he crashed through and the fifty foot crash into the ground. But just as he was about to celebrate being able to stand up, the waves of pain swept over him. His body ached all over and as he observed himself to check for any broken bones, he found that he broke a few fingers and his wrist, but the worst part is they weren't just broken, he had pulled them out of their sockets.

Sitting back against a tree, he straightened out his arm as best he could. First up, was his wrist. Picking up a stick with his good arm and tearing off a piece of cloth from his shirt, he created a bite-guard for he knew how much this was going to hurt. Slowly, he grabbed his wrist and straightened it out best he could, and just that hurt bad. Then he pushed and yanked his wrist forward, causing the pop-like CRACK! that he wanted to hear, meaning his wrist was back in its socket.

Next was his fingers. _"Oh, this is going to hurt like hell",_ he thought as he straightened his fingers out gently until they were as straight as can be. Then, he pulled and pushed in the second and third joints on each of them until he geard the same CRACK! that meant they were back in their apporiate joints once again. But with each CRACK! that happened, Norman let out a scream of extreme pain. The bite-guard was broken in two after his last finger re-adjustment. _"Goddamn it, this hurts so bad", _he thought as fresh tears of pain started to roll down his face.

He settled for ten minutes before he was able to suck up his pain long enough to make a make-shift sling with half his shirt and some twigs, (A/N: How someone can really do that, I don't know, but in my story, he can do it.) and while his arm rested in the sling, he was able to use his good arm in order to gather all of his items that had passed through...whatever-it-was that brought him here in the first place.

Spending Twenty minutes up and searching, he collected all of his items that came with him, and as he did that, the items that he did find, he put them by the tree that he performed his own "surgery" on. When he finshed, he took a mental checklist of all he had. _"Okay, PsP, Ipod, flashlight, four shirts, four pairs of jeans, six pairs of socks, eight pairs of boxers, backpack, asthma inhaler, camcorder, phone, books, binder filled with paper, pens & pencils, necklace, pillow, and blanket."_

Then one by one, he packed each individual item into the hiking backpack just right so it would all fit and that the delicate electrical equipment wouldn't break so easily if the backpack was dropped or kicked, the delicate items would be protected. But before he could get up, more pain envoloped his body. "AHH! Damn it!", he cursed as he withheld his tears, forming in his eyes from the pain coursing throughout him. He did his best to keep the pain in as he slowly rised off the ground and started walking through the forest, pain coursing through his body with every step. _"Oh man, how far do I have to go before I find someone?", _he thought to himself as he treked through the cold forest.

He only walked for only five minutes before he collasped for the pain was to much to bare. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!", He let out a large, and loud scream of serious pain. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!", he hoped that someone would hear him and would come and help him. But after he let out his last scream, he lost conciousness.

_(Somewhere in the Snowy Woods)_

Aang, Katara, and Toph walked through the forest before Toph said, "Wait, do you here that?" Then, there was a scream of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!", followed by another scream that said, "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" "Where do you think that it is coming from Toph", Katara asked her as she tried to determine the location of the scream. "Follow me! It's this way!", Toph said as she took off through the woods with Aang and Katara following.

Ten minutes later, the three of them discovered a stangely-dressed boy. "Who is it?" Toph asked. "I don't know, but I can sense his injuries, let's get him back to camp!" Katara exclaimed, frightful for the boy, due to the injuries she sensed. Toph quickly constucted a rock strecher and both she and Aang quickly and gently moved the mysterious boy back to their friends.

_(Back With Everyone Else) (Thirty Minutes Later)_

"Woah! Who's that? Did you find any meat???", Sokka asked, dissapointed that there was no meat and also curious of the strangly-dressed boy in front him. Suki simply bumped him and whispered, "Sokka, he looks really bad" Sokka simply nodded in response to Suki before he went over to Katara who was busy trying to heal the injured boy. "So, how is he?" "Most of him is fine, except for his left arm." Katara told him, not breaking her focus as she continued to heal the mystery boy's arm. "What happened to his arm?", Sokka asked curiously as he observed his arm. "Don't Touch Him!", Katara snapped at him which caused Sokka to jerk back defensively. Sokka then just sat back and observed his sister silently as did the others.

Katara had finshed ten minutes after yelling at Sokka to not touch "whoever" she was healing. "He's all set, he had broken his wrist and three of his fingers. I could also sense that they had been dislocated but this guy knows how to fix himself", she told the others. "Well done Katara", Aang told her, patting her on the back, earning a small blush along her cheeks. "So, does anyone know who this kid is?", Zuko was desiring badly to know who the kid was, if was a spy or something. "I don't know", Katara simply shrugged. "I don't know who he is, but he's sooooooo cute! Don't you think so, Azula?", Ty Lee had squealed as she took an instant attraction to the unconcious boy. "I have to admit, he _is _very handsome", Azula gave a slight blush as she spoke. "Well, let's leave him to rest for now, we will learn more about him when he wakes up", Katara told the others. Everyone simply nodded in agreement before sitting back at the campfire.

_(Three Hours Later)_

Norman's conciousness returned as his eyes fluttered open gently. He groaned softly. To his surprise, the earlier pains throughout his arm were gone and it looked as though it had never been broken. "Where am I?", he spoke softly as he looked around, his words barely breaking a whisper. He stared at the star-lit night intensly, until someone scared him. "You're at a camp!" "AHH!!", he yelled out as he jumped up.

The moon was very bright that night, so Norman could see and study her carefully. This girl was about his height or so, maybe an inch shorter, had a gorgeous shade of bronze-brown hair, and a extremly attrative body that was so curvy and delicate....his thoughts snapped back to reality as he realized who it was. "Wait a moment...is your name Ty Lee?", he questioned the girl, hoping that her response would be no. "Yes, my name is Ty Lee...how did you know what my name was?", she didn't know the boy at all and yet, he knew her name. This puzzled her, but yet it intrigured her.

"I don't know", he lied, trying to cover his tracks. "Hey, you're awake!", a feminine voice called as she walked towards Ty Lee and him. This girl was a half of an inch shorter than Ty Lee, had dark brown hair, and goregeous blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white robe. Norman also reconized who she was too. "Just a second, is your name Katara?", he asked her, hoping that Ty Lee was just a concindence and that her name was **NOT **Katara. "Yeah, that's my name. How did you know?", Katara was just as confused as Ty Lee was. "I don't know, just a lucky guess?", Norman shrugged as he backed away slowly until he bumped into someone.

When he turned around, he saw that he bumped into a short, young monk with a blue arrow on his head. "Oh my god!", he simply whispered. "Is your name Aang?", he asked, his voice still in a whisper. "Yeah, I'm Aang. What's your name?", Aang smlied and extended his hand. But Norman only noticed the others who followed Aang. He saw a tall teenager with a scar on his left eye. "Zuko..." and then he noticed the mysterious girl walking next to him, a small throwing knife hidden up her sleeve. "...Mai..." After noticing her, he saw a young teen wearing the same kind of blue and white clothing that Katara wore. In his hand was a boomerang. "...Sokka..." Then there was the girl who walked next to Sokka, who had a fan in her right hand. "...Suki...". Finally, he saw the two girls who followed behind Sokka and Suki. One was young, short and had jet black hair. She had on some green, yellow, and brown robes. Norman could tell that she was blind. "...Toph..." and then he noticed the tall girl in red and black robes with brown hair and piercing gold eyes "...Azula."

Norman's mind went into overload and before he knew it...he passed out. "How did he know all of our names?", Ty Lee asked everyone puzzled. "I don't know, but something tells me that it was more than just some lucky guesses.", Katara told her, just as puzzled as the others. "Whatever it is, we will find out in the morning", Zuko told the others as he and Mai headed back to their tent. "Well, ok. But where is he going to sleep? It's very chilly tonight.", Katara inquired as she shivered. "He can sleep with us in our tent", Azula and Ty Lee said quickly at the same time, both blushing at their offer.

The others simply stared with a "what-the-fuck?! look" "Well, we have loads of space in our tent, so he can sleep in our tent.", Ty Lee explained, the blush still not leaving her cheeks. "Yes, we do", Azula backed her up. "Ok then, I guess he is sleeping with you tonight.", Katara hesistated as she spoke, due to the cold air and the somewhat weird offer of Ty Lee and Azula. After Katara had said that, Ty Lee and Azula were already dragging Norman to their tent, Azula with Norman's bag slung over her shoulder. "What's up with them?", Sokka asked, confused just as everyone else.

Toph just sat back and gave a slight giggle, "They're in love with him!". Then she exploded into laughter. "They are in love with him? Oh damn!", Sokka simply stated before he and Suki headed for their own tent. "Well, we can figure out the other stuff in the morning, all right?", he said before he and Suki moved into their tent, Sokka sealing it up as soon as Suki was in. "Yeah, he's right. We can figure it out in the morning.", Aang yawned. "I'm heading to bed, you coming Katara?", he asked as he opened a tent flap. "Yeah", she said, her thoughts on the mysterious boy and both Azula and Ty Lee. But she decided that Aang was right, they could figure it out in the morning.

_(Ty Lee and Azula's Tent)_

Ty Lee opened the flaps and Azula dragged Norman into the tent. It was large, with enough space for probably five people snuggled together, but with Norman, Azula, and Ty Lee, and their things, it made things "very snuggly".

Azula and Ty Lee's faces were about eight shades of red when they had finally lay him down between their sleeping bags. "Wow! I can't believe that we have a boy in here, and such a HOOOOOOT one!", Ty Lee said extremly excited. "Why did you help him, Azula?", she asked as she eyeballed her friend. "I..um..helped him because it was awfully cold.", Azula stuttered out as she blushed another deep shade of red. "Sure Azula, you've got the hots for him, like me!", Ty Lee pointed out.

Azula couldn't hide it. She did have the hots for this kid, just like Ty Lee. "Okay, you caught me. I do have the hots for this guy, and I don't know why I do", she whispered out. "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?", Ty Lee asked her friend. "Yeah, but I always thought that it was just a load of crap.", Azula said as she went over to her bag and pulled out her fire nation nightgown. Azula began stripping out of her fire nation robes until she was in just her undergarnments, as did Ty Lee who stripped out of her pink acrobat robes until she was in her undergarnments as well.

As they were changing, they heard a soft groan and turned around. The kid they had the hots for had woken up from his "passed-out sleep". He sat up and looked around, only to see Azula and Ty Lee in their undergarnments. Instantly, all of them blushed and Norman looked away in respect until they had finshed. "I'm sorry that I looked", he said, his face glowing ten shades of a deeper red then both Ty Lee's and Azula's faces combined. "It's alright, who would have thought that you would have woken up in a large tent and catch eyes with girls dressing?", Ty Lee laughed as she laid in her sleeping bag, right next to Norman. Azula was next as she lied down on her own sleeping bag, and she said, "Yeah, it's fine"

"Ok", Norman replied, his blush dying down. "So, what's your name?", Ty Lee asked as she sat up and looked him in the eyes. "My name is Norman...Norman Starfield.", he told her as he moved towards his bag. "Nice name", Azula said, her eyes staring Norman's butt, her face turning scarlet again. Ty Lee noticed and followed her eyes and then her eyes were fixated on Norman's butt as well. Her face blushed again but she asked, "So, Norman... where do you come from?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, because I'm very confused right now.", he said as he rummaged through his bag until he found some of his new pajamas. White flannel pants that had skulls and tigers running all over them. Ty Lee and Azula looked away as he undressed out of his jeans, and his grey shirt that had the letters "OU" on them. (A/N: That stands for the University of oklahoma and the letters on his shirt also stand for the Oklahoma Sooners! An awesome college football team! Anyways, back to the story.) "Well, try us", Azula said, her eyes still on Norman's butt.

He pulled out a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, out of his bag and put that on as well as the pajamas. He neatly folded and tucked his clothes back into his bag before he pulled out his pillow and blanket. He sat his pillow and blanket in between Ty Lee and Azula. He lied down and Ty Lee put out the launtern. "Well... goodnight Norman. Goodnight Azula", she wished them as she snuggled in her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Ty Lee. Goodnight...Norman.", Azula said as she snuggled into her sleeping bag as well. "...Goodnight...Ty Lee...Goodnight...Azula...", Norman's mind was very confused but he decided to figure it out in the morning.

He pulled his covers close to him and before he knew it...he was asleep.

_(Three hours later)_

Norman's eyes flew open and he sat up, his body in a cold sweat. Ty Lee was up at the time and saw him sweating. "What's wrong, Norman?", she asked him, scooting closer to him. "It's nothing, just a bad dream", he told her as he took off his sweat-stained t-shirt and tossing it onto his bag. "What was your dream about?", she asked him, scooting even closer until she was about an inch away from touching him. "It was something that happened to me on Christmas. It's nothing important...", he said, turning away from Ty Lee's face. "Please, tell me about it. I can help you.", Ty Lee offered, her hand resting on Norman's shoulder. He responded, "Can you help mend a broken heart?" "Maybe...if you tell me what happened.", she told him, supportinely. "Ok, I'll tell you. On Christmas morning, I was going to take a present to my girlfriend, Jenny, and when I arrived at her house, at first, I thought that no one was home, but I heard a moan. So, using the spare key she gave me, I walked inside and made my way upstairs, where I hearding loud moaning. As I listened in, I heard some very 'expilcit' moaning that sounded like my girlfriend, so I walked in and there was my girlfriend...", he took in a gulp of air before he continued. "...having sex with my cousin.", he finshed, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! What happened afterwards?", she embraced him and then he let his tears fall onto her shoulder. "I ended my realtionship with her right there and then I left to go home.", he sobbed. He cried for a few minutes and she embraced him and comforted him. When he finally sucked it up, he told her the rest of the story. "So after I went home and walked into my room, there was this bright light and before I knew it, I was here in this world..." "Wait a minute, you're from another world?", Ty Lee asked, very confused. "Another dimension, really, but I do not know how to explain it...I'm just as confused about as you are.", he told her. "Maybe, you came here for a reason...", Ty Lee told him. "Maybe...hey Ty Lee? I have a question...", Norman asked as he looked her in the eyes. "Yeah? What is it?", she looked back at him, her face blushing.

"Will you be my friend? My good friend?", he asked, his own face blushing. "Yes, I want to be your good friend!", she squealed as she hugged him. "May I also be your friend?", asked an Azula who was apprently awake the entire time. "You were awake, Azula?", he asked her, blushing from embaressenment. "Yes, I was and I heard it all...about your heart being crushed by your girlfriend, or now ex-girlfriend, how you are from another dimension and you do not know why you are here, and I also heard that you asked Ty Lee to be your good friend. May I also be your good friend?", she asked him, who responded with, "Yeah, I would like you to be my good friend. I though you were asleep, so I had planned on asking you when you woke up, but since you're up now, I guess we're good friends now.", Norman said with a big smile on his face.

"Yay! Group hug!", Ty Lee squealed as she squeezed Norman and then, Azula said, "Oh, what the hell?" before she squeezed Norman herself. Norman enjoyed the hug for he had new friends and was also blushing madly, because their large breasts were squeezing him and Norman could see through their nightgowns due to how thin the material was. But nonetheless, he enjoyed and then he squeezed them back.

Then, all three of them lay back down on their "beds". Azula on Norman's left, and Ty Lee on Norman's right. They snuggled close to him and could feel the heat of his happiness radiating off of his chest. Norman cupped one arm over both of them.

And before they knew it, they all fell asleep, knowing that what Norman had to explain the rest to the others, bit right now, they both were just glad that he was their friend, but both of their thoughts had this floating through their minds, "Friend is a good start. Let's see where it goes from there."

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 3 is done!!! Oh yeah, I made Azula alot nicer because this is post-war. And I really love all of the girls from Avatar but Azula and Ty Lee are some of my top favorites. Well, expect Chapter 4, "Confusions, Love At First Sight, and New Friendships gained (Pt.2). Please Read and Review, I've been working hard!!!! AHHH!!! Lol. Please R&R! -ZombieZapper 101**


	4. Confusions, Love, and New Friendships2

**Author's Note: Here it is, the fourth chapter of "Feelings of Love, Lost, and Lust"!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything of it. I do own the original Charcters, Norman, Micahel, and Jenny. So please sit back, relax and enjoy the story! (Damn it all! I told you popcorn and drink are sold seperatly, if you ask me again, I will sic my clones on you! MUHAHAHA!!! ahem...on with the program!)**

**Chapter 4: Confusions, Love At First Meet, & New Friendships Gained (Pt.2)**

_(The Next Morning) (Ty Lee and Azula's Tent)_

Norman woke up the next day, with Ty Lee and Azula cuddled up on both sides of him, their breasts almost being able to be seen, but he didn't notice. The Sun was shining bright and he noticed that it was still very early, but back home, he was used to getting up very early. Easily moving Ty Lee and Azula off of him, he slipped out of their sleepy grip and grabbed his bag. He knew that he had to find someplace to wash himself. As he walked outside, he noticed that he was the only one up. _"Cool, I'm the only other one up"_

He walked into the forest. It was cold, due to the snow, but he didn't mind. As he walked, he heard the faint, but familiar sound of a waterfall. _"Awesome, now I have to find it.", _he thought as he started walking towards the sound, trying to determine its location.

(Ten Minutes Later)

After a ten minute walk, Norman found the waterfall, and it was an extremely beautiful sight that he had ever seen. It was large, very large and the sand on its shores was similar to a beach. "Wow! This is awesome!", he said aloud as he found the place to set his bag. He dug in his bag until he found a new set of clothes, a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Here we are!", he said to himself as he found the clothes, and the toiletries that he required such as deodorant and body wash (his favorite Old Spice).

He stripped himself fully and then walked slowly into the water, hoping it not to be too cold, but it was freezing. "Holy shit! That is cold!", he shivered. He had learned from his pals in cold water, the best thing to do is dive and move around in order to warm up. So that was what he did and before he knew it, he was warm. "Much better", he said aloud, happy that he was warmer. "What is much better?", he heard a voice from behind which scared him deeply. "AHHH!", he yelled out before falling under the water. When he resurfaced, he found Ty Lee with her towel, and spare clothes.

"Norman! Are you alright? Did I scare you?", she asked him as she kneeled down to see if he was alright. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine" he told her. "Ok good. Just making sure", she sat her new clothes down by Norman's bag and preceded to take off what she was wearing (her normal robes from the previous day). "Umm...Ty Lee? What are you doing?", he asked, his face turning a deep scarlet. "Hmm? Oh, I always bathe naked. Don't you?", she asked as if it were nothing. "Well, yeah. But isn't kind of awkward to bathe with a guy you just met yesterday naked while he is naked too?", he asked her, the blush on his face deepening even more.

"Well, we're friends right? So, it shouldn't matter", she told him, as she tossed her shirt and pants near Norman's bag, leaving her in her pink undergarnments. "I guess you're right", Norman said, his face still red, but now he could feel his member hardening from seeing her stripping. "Well, if it bothers you, turn around until I get in", Ty Lee told him as she undid her hair braids and letting it all flow carelessly down her back. "Okay", and that's what he did until he heard a splash and Ty Lee say, "Okay, you can look".

When he turned around, he saw Ty Lee and even though her breasts were covered under water, he could faintly see her rosy pink nipples. _"Oh my god! She looks so beautiful!", _he thought to himself as he could feel his member hardening even more. "Wow!", he found himself saying out loud. "What?", she asked him as she moved towards him slowly in the water. "It's just that you look very beautiful!", he told her, his face filled with a very light pink blush.

Her own face faintly blushed as well, as she replied "Thank you! I think that you look very handsome, though your naked.", she giggled when she said the "naked" part. "How did you know that I was naked as well?", he questioned, not knowing how he was naked. "I saw your clothes, and I saw you dive in. Your butt is so cute!", she squealed. Norman blushed again. "Wow! Thanks!" he said. "So, Norman. How did you end up here? You said last night that you would explain today.", Ty Lee told him as she reclined next to him, letting the back end of her body to float a bit closer to the surface, allowing Norman to see some more of her legs and her toned waist.

"Well, I don't think that you will understand, but I will try the best I can to explain it.", he told her as he reclined next to her, but trying very hard not for his lower half to come up, for his member was still rock hard from gazing upon Ty Lee's body. "Try me", Ty Lee said as she snuggled as close as she could to Norman. _"I don't know why, but I love his scent and the warmth that he generates. I think I may love this guy. Wait, I've only known him for a day...how can I love the guy? Could this be love at first sight?", _she continued to think and daydream before Norman snapped her back to reality. "Ty Lee?" "Oh! I'm sorry! Please explain!", she snapped from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Okay, I don't think that you will understand this at all, but here I go. Okay, in my world, I live in a country called 'The United States of America' and I live in the state of 'Oklahoma'.", he started, as he made sure that Ty Lee was following and understanding him completely. "Uh-huh...I see. Please continue.", she sadi and it seemed that she understood all he said. So Norman continued for about 45 minutes explaining everything he could about, the U.S, where he lived, how he missed his family, and all the personal experiences he had in his life and how Aang and everyone was on a television show.

When he was finished, Ty Lee said "Astounding! I actually understand all that you are talking about! Except the part of us being on this thing called a television show" "As do I", said a familiar voice that belonged to no one else but Azula, who again, scared Norman due to her stealtiness. Norman flipped out and did a full back flip in the water, causing both Azula and Ty Lee to see Norman's butt. They both giggled as he resurfaced, while his face was covered in another long blush that he had when he saw them in their undergarments the previous night.

"Ty Lee was right, you do have a cute butt!", Azula actually giggled when she said that. She actually giggled! She hadn't giggled since she and Zuko were kids. "He does, doesn't he?", Ty Lee giggled along with Azula as Norman grew more and more embarrassed. "Thanks.", he said to them after his blush faded. "You two are very beautiful!", he complimented them as then it was their turn to blush, but only slightly. "Thank you Norman!", Ty Lee and Azula simultaneously said. "No problem", He said as he started to swim towards the waterfall.

"Hey! Wait for me!", Ty Lee started to follow him and Azula called out, "Wait for me too!" Then she quickly stripped herself and laid her clothes by Ty Lee's and Norman's before she dived in and swam up to the waterfall where Ty Lee and Norman were waiting. "Hey! Took you long enough, Azula!", Ty Lee chuckled. "Well, no one waited for me!", Azula pouted, then Norman said, "Oh, it's alright Azula". "Thanks!", she told him, then she noticed that Norman wasn't looking straight at her or Ty Lee. "Hey Norman, why aren't you looking at us?", she asked him. "He's very nervous around two naked girls, and he is being respectful by not looking unless we say that it is okay", Ty Lee explained to her. "Oh, I see, he lives a sheltered life", Azula giggled at this statement; though Norman knew it was the truth. He had never really seen a girl naked or was never around a girl long enough to earn her trust so he could see her naked.

"It's true, I do live a sheltered life. I have never seen a girl naked and I have never befriended a girl long enough to earn her trust so I could see her naked, and if I there is a girl I know that is naked, I do not look unless she gives me her permission to look", he told Ty Lee and Azula, and he was very embarrassed to say it. "I see. You are very respectful for not looking until you receive permission, and we like respectfulness in a man, don't we Ty Lee?", Azula asked Ty Lee who responded with "Yes! I love that in a man!" Then Ty Lee jumped and hugged Norman, who was surprised, but hugged her back. He was a little uncomfortable by hugging Ty Lee and feeling her bare breasts against his chest, but he didn't care. Ty Lee was his friend. When Ty Lee let go, Azula jumped in front of her and hugged Norman too. "Norman, you have to have hugs for everyone!", Azula snuggled against his chest tightly, letting her breasts squeeze against Norman, making him gasp due to lack of breath.

When Azula let him go, Norman took in a large gulp of breath and then looked down at the water, only to part of the head of his member breaking the water! He squeaked as he dove in the water, away from Ty Lee and Azula, who in turn, followed after him calling out "Hey! Wait up!"

Norman called back, "Hold on! I have to do something real quick!". Then with that, Ty Lee and Azula stopped following and watched him reach next to the shore where all of their clothes were. They watched him close as he darted out of the water and grab his clothes and bag and rush behind a tree. "YOU ALRIGHT NORMAN?!", Ty Lee called out, worried about her new friend (That she was head-over-heels in love with). "YEAH! I JUST WANTED TO GET OUT BECAUSE I WAS TIRED! DO YOU WANT TO COME BACK TO THE TENT WITH ME?", He called out back to them, letting Ty Lee's worries vanish and Azula's curiosities to form. "SURE! HERE WE COME!", Ty Lee called out, as both she and Azula swam to the shore and got out. They picked up their clothes and walked over to the tree, where they found Norman dressed, waiting, and with his back to them. "Hey!", they said to him. He spun around and started to say "Hey--HE--HE--HEY!", he ended up yelling because when he spun around, he ended up seeing both Ty Lee and Azula butt-naked, looking at him like it was no big deal.

His eyes gazed up and down and he noticed the curvevicious bodies of Ty Lee and Azula possessed. Ty Lee's body was well-rounded with long, slim legs, a nice rounded hips, a beautiful abdomen, and then Norman noticed her breasts. They were large, round, and looked sweet & succulent with their silky look and her rosy pink nipples.

Azula's body was curvy but had the look of muscles behind the delicateness of the outside. Her legs were strong. Her hips were curvy, most likely from lots of dancing. Her stomach was very toned and had hints of a six-pack underneath the soft skin. Her breasts were about a half size smaller than Ty Lee's, but they were round, full and looked like a sweet fruit that any man would want to eat and suckle on all day.

"What's wrong Norman?" Ty Lee asked, her face had a sense of worry, as did Azula's face. She looked just as worried as Ty Lee did. "Just…umm…you both are naked…" he managed to say, his face flaring red. "Yeah? So what? We are all friends here, right?" Azula said straight-up. "Yeah we are" Norman replied, his face's blush not letting up one bit. "Then it shouldn't matter if we are naked" Azula said before walking around Norman, her curves showing as she walked. She purposely did that to try and get him horny…and she was doing a damn good job at it... but Norman was able to cover it up.

"Well anyways, that was a fun swim" Norman said as he chuckled slightly and rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled. Ty Lee simply smiled and hugged Norman tight, causing him to blush again because Ty Lee's large breasts were pushed up against his chest, something that had never happened to him before. Norman hugged back, with a small smile lighting up his face. Ty Lee had a smile as well as she stood there hugging him.

After she let go, Norman finished dressing himself as Ty Lee dressed herself. They walked back to camp, just talking to each other and appreciating the beautiful day in front of them…today would be a great day and they both felt that.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N:** There we go! That's a good chapter! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to update everyone, had to reload the computer and had to wait a couple months to start writing again until I had found my flash drive with all my stories and everything I needed to get started again. Well this is chapter 4, expect chapter 5 soon.


End file.
